


Barrels out of Bond

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: A poem I wrote back in 7th grade for an assignment while we read The Hobbit.





	Barrels out of Bond

**Barrels out of Bond**

After the battle with the spiders was over that night,

They were all shaking for there still was no light.

Still covered in bits of the sticky string,

The dwarfs were brought to the elf king.

Bilbo was smart for he stayed free,

And devised a plan so the dwarfs could flee.

He snuck around quick and fast,

And got the keys unsurpassed.

When he freed the dwarfs all they did was gripe,

But Bilbo would lock them up again if they'd like.

So while the elves sang eerie carols,

They all escaped in old wine barrels.


End file.
